


Dreams

by dbh_hoe (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dbh_hoe
Summary: Connor discovers his feelings for you thanks to a love song.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Anon's request on tumblr: Maybe a fic where the reader is a detective working either with Connor and Hank, or just in the office with them, and she gets on well with them. Naturally, she’s harboring a crush on Connor, and flirts with him pretty openly. One day she’s in the kitchen with her headphones in, happily bopping to some music, making coffee, and Connor pops up behind her, and asks what she’s listening to. It’s some cute love song and Connor realizes that he relates to the lyrics. Song choice up to you ☺️ thanks!
> 
> —
> 
> A/N: Ahhhh! I’ve been looking forward to writing this one!! It took me a while to choose a good song HAHA Also, I changed the request just a tiny bit, I hope you don’t mind :P

 

Connor sat on the edge of his bed in his room. The sun had just started to rise, casting a warm orange light onto the walls through the window. He glanced at the photo frame placed carefully on his bedside drawer. It displayed a beloved picture of him and you; recalling the events that took place the day that photo was taken caused a wave of nostalgia to rush through him.

He could still remember the sound of your music and the feeling of your hand grabbing his, pulling him aside to take a picture. Connor was the first person you looked for after you left the stage, you wanted nothing more than to seek his approval on your performance.

In the photograph, the android was standing beside you with an arm draped around your waist as the two of you smiled. In your hand was your violin. You’d just performed your first violin recital in front of a huge audience in the Detroit Music Hall. Connor had never been more proud of you.

He realised then that not a day went by in which he failed to feel many things for you.

One of which was _gratefulness._

After Markus’s successful protests, androids were recognised as a new life form. Rights and privileges were granted to them and soon enough humanity began to prosper alongside their new companions. Androids were allowed to have jobs, own homes and just live life the way humans did.

Connor chose to continue working at the DPD, much to Fowler’s (and Hank’s, though he wouldn’t admit it) and your pleasure. You were ecstatic when he announced that he was staying as you greatly treasured his company; so much so that when he mentioned needing a place to stay, you immediately offered to take him in. That was the first time he felt a particularly strong emotion: _happiness._

The week or so that followed him was easily Connor’s favourite. The two of you took the entire time off to go shopping for new furniture and clothes. Seeing as Connor had no money, you willingly paid for everything. He felt another emotion then: _guilt._

“It’s okay, Connor,” you reassured him when he’d expressed how he felt, “you can repay me with your wonderful company!” Although you could’ve very well been joking, the android experienced a warm sensation linger in his chest; he liked it, the feeling of being _wanted._

Perhaps that was why Connor enjoyed being in your presence so much, you effortlessly made him feel wanted all the time. At work, you often stopped by his desk to make small talk, only walking away when you caught Fowler glaring at you from his office. Whenever he had to work overtime, you would offer to stay with him to help finish his work quicker. Connor would always tell you that it wasn’t necessary and that you should go home to rest.

“It’s alright,” you would say, grabbing a stack of files on his desk. “I’m not too tired —“ most of the time the android could tell you very much were “— besides,” you’d shoot him a bright smile, “I like spending time with you, even if all we’re doing is boring paperwork.”

The sound of your alarm clock ringing snapped him out of his reverie. Connor stood up instinctively, his eyes scanning his room, something he found himself doing very often. It was as though if he didn’t take a good look around frequently enough, he would find himself back in a CyberLife lab.

He looked down at the bed he’d just been sitting on and decided to tidy it up. Although he didn’t need sleep, he rested on it nightly after you insisted on getting him a proper bed. Connor didn’t like it very much at first, just laying down for hours not doing anything but rest. However, he soon learned to enjoy it; it was nice having some time alone to think about things. He found himself often thinking about you.

Connor idly ran his hand over the soft surface of the bed before leaving his room. The faint sound of music could be heard coming from the kitchen where you were most likely making your daily cup of coffee.

As the android approached the kitchen, he stood by the entrance, unnoticed by you. You were in a large shirt and undergarments, the sight of the latter caused thirium to shoot right up to Connor’s cheeks, his face now had a blueish tint. While flustered, he was also rather happy that you were so clearly comfortable living with him that you would casually wear your underwear at home.

In an attempt to distract himself from the sight of your very bare legs, Connor listened to the music that you were playing on the radio. It definitely wasn’t a recent release seeing as he’d never heard it before.

_**// SEARCHING… //** _

_**// RESULTS:** _

_**TRACK TITLE: DREAMS (ACOUSTIC VER.)** _

_**BY: THE CRANBERRIES** _

_**RELEASED IN: 1992 //** _

Watching you dance along to it goofily as you waited for your coffee to brew, Connor deduced that it must’ve been a favourite of yours.

**_I know I felt like this before_ **

**_But now I’m feeling it even more_ **

**_Because it came from you_ **

Connor knew he should’ve alerted you of his presence but there was just something about that song. It made him want to stay in the moment, watching you as you moved around in the goofiest ways possible while you pretended to sing.

_**Then I open up and see** _

_**The person falling here is me** _

_**A different way to be** _

Connor knew this memory was one he was going to keep for a long time.

_**I want more, impossible to ignore** _

_**Impossible to ignore** _

_**And they’ll come true** _

_**Impossible not to do** _

_**Possible not to do** _

Connor wondered if he was being greedy for wanting more from you. After all, you’d already given him so much; but he felt as though having a bed of his own wasn’t enough. He wanted to share yours with you.

Connor didn’t want to spend his nights thinking about the way you played with his hair or how you grabbed his hand excitedly when you saw a big ol’ dog walking down the streets. He wanted to feel you touch his hair as you fell asleep. He wanted to get you a million puppies to raise with you as your own.

Connor didn’t want to simply watch you from the sidelines as you danced in the kitchen in your underwear. He wanted to pull you into his arms and dance along with you, kissing you whenever your face came particularly close to his.

_**And now I tell you openly** _

_**You have my heart so don’t hurt me** _

_**You’re what I couldn’t find** _

_**A totally amazing mind** _

_**So understanding and so kind** _

_**You’re everything to me** _

Before he knew it, Connor had entered the kitchen. His thirium pump regulator was going wild as his face undoubtedly turned a slightly darker shade of blue. You still weren’t aware of his presence as you hummed to the beautiful song.

Connor placed a hand on your shoulder gently. Your body jerked in surprise but you relaxed as soon as you turned around and saw his face. He looked awfully nervous for someone who was normally so chill.

“Good morning,” you greeted, giving him a smile that Connor would soon learn was reserved exclusively for him.

The android didn’t say anything, he was too nervous to remember how to speak. All he could do was stare at your lips as he wondered how they would feel against his.

“Hey,” you cooed, your hand reaching up to cup his cheek, “you okay?” He tore his gaze away from your mouth to look into your eyes. Connor wasn’t okay. He was the complete opposite of okay. His internal systems were heating up far beyond what was considered normal as his thirium pump regulator refused to chill.

Your previously happy expression turned into worry as your eyebrows knitted together in concern. Your distressed expression snapped Connor out of his flurry of thoughts as he realised how much he hated that look on you. He wanted nothing more than to make you smile every day.

You opened your mouth, about to ask if he needed help but before a single word could escape past your lips, Connor captured them in his.

_**Oh my life is changing every day** _

_**In every possible way** _

_**And oh my dreams** _

_**It’s never quite as it seems** _

For a moment, you froze, unable to process what was happening. However, before Connor could pull back and apologise for his behaviour, you wrapped your arms around him and held him closer to you. One of your hands reached up to touch the back of his head, your fingers tangled themselves in his soft hair, eliciting a deep purr of satisfaction from the android’s throat, one neither of you realised he was capable of until then.

Needing to breathe, you pulled away. Connor could feel your shallow breaths brush against his nose, a sensation he knew he could get used to.

“(Y/N),” the handsome android said, his voice trembled a little, “I love you.”

_**‘Cause you’re a dream to me** _

_**Dream to me** _

“I love you, too, Connor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @dbhimagines-yo on 29th July 2018 :)


End file.
